As a Teez Flutters
by Veran Shade
Summary: After the death of Skin Brolic and the disappearance of Jasdevi, Road begins to dread what will happen next. Tyki keeps her mind off of it and shows his family affection for her, but it didn't change his fate... TykixRoad.


_This is a concept my good friend Caileigh challenged me with. It's for her community **Family Comes First!**, where it's just a little touching affection between some of the Noah in **D. Gray****-Man.** Of course, my pairing is TykixRoad. -heart- I love Tyki. _

_Anyway, as a disclaimer, I don't own anything of D. Gray-Man._

* * *

The Ark continued to thunder as its different sections and components crumbled, now with no further use. Soon the whole place would be destroyed and nothing will remain inside. The New Ark would soon be born.

"Are you all right, Road?"

Road stumbled a little with the platter of food she carried on her way to the long dining table. She didn't trip, fortunately, and she managed to keep the food level and from crashing to the ground.

"Just a little tired, Tyki," she assured, setting the platter down and rubbing her eye groggily. "Even though dreams are my thing, making a whole New Ark's left me bushed. Resting after didn't really do the trick."

Her uncle set his own load upon the table and looked at her with golden, hooded eyes. They narrowed as he analyzed, and he eventually ventured over to her and delicately tilted her face up to look at it. Road's own eyes drooped in response.

"You _do_ look a little fatigued..." he murmured, then he straightened and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He guided her effortlessly to one of the only chairs at their end of the table and set her down, pushing her in using common courtesy. She slowly sank down into it, now feeling and succumbing to the weariness that dragged her down.

She had expected Tyki to leave her to either sit in his own throne-like chair or get more food, but he stayed. He stood by the left arm of the chair silently, and as Road curled up and rested her head against said arm, it wasn't long until she felt his hand gently settle upon the top of her head, in a caress. He stroked her hair in the most unnoticeable of ways to the eye, but being the one being touched, she felt comforted by the gossamer movement.

"Must be swell, being the Pleasure of Noah, huh?" Road yawned.

"Depends, really. You don't like being the Dreams of Noah?"

"No, I do, it's just that, hearing 'pleasure', you have more privileges to just lay back and enjoy the scenes. I had to make a whole new Ark."

"Well, you _are_ the "oldest", silly as it may sound," he reminded her. "And you manipulate a dream world to your will. You're _meant_ for it."

"...sometimes I wish I wasn't..."

"Hm?"

Road was comfortable where she was, physically, but she felt very hesitant on the right words to say. It wasn't something she'd want to say in front of the Earl; although she found it amusing when Sennen Hakushaku showed his 'other face', it wasn't something she wanted to bring up and bring forth into reality about. Tyki, however... she felt for him, like any family member would. Although she was, indeed, the "oldest", she acted like her body's appearance suggested, and being the adopted daughter of Cyril Kamelot, Tyki took and acted the role of being her uncle. Truthfully, she felt closer to Tyki than her own "father".

What she struggled to look for to explain was this plot for mankind. Whenever she thought about it, Allen Walker pushed himself into her mind's eye. Although she'd never seen him smile genuinely _at_ her, she could imagine such, and she wanted to see that in the future. Only...

"I don't know what we're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we trying to kill off mankind?"

"That's what the Earl's planned to do since God-Knows-When. I'll skip the history lesson," he mused. Without removing his hand of repose from Road's head, he used the other to pluck out of cigarette from his pouch and light it. The smoke slithered through the air faintly, and she could lightly taste the smoke from the smell. She was so used to it by now that not one thought really crossed her mind concerning the taste or smell. He continued.

"Humans are really here just to destroy. They create something, sometimes things that are well worth praising, but they often create dangerous things and use them to kill one another, over worthless pieces of land. A greedy species, moreso than the raven collecting shining yet invaluable trinkets. The Earl's saw this and wants to destroy the God who created them. I thought you already knew and believed this. What's so hard to understand?"

"The fact that any of that theory is true," she retorted tiredly. She swallowed a little, now nervous. Tyki stopped stroking her hair and merely stood still, cigarette between his lips. "That can't be all that there is to being human."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," he said indifferently. "They seem to be a waste of breath, but maybe they aren't. But contradicting that, maybe what they seem is what they are."

"I know that's not what you think about your poker friends."

His hand left her head and disappeared into his pocket. "No," he admitted, "no, it's not."

"Would you appreciate the Earl killing them?"

He was silent when she said that, and she waited for him to say something. Road ventured further; "...maybe if we focussed on the good stuff, we'd understand humanity."

"Are you developing a conscience, Road?" Tyki shortly after asked, brow raising. He stepped back and slowly moved about the chair she lazed about in, his gaze upon her small frame. "You know we can't afford to get such things."

"I know, but it's just, sometimes, I can't get any of it. And the dreams..."

"Dreams?"

"... you'd think that I would understand everything, the things I see. But with this, I don't even know anymore. I feel as if we're losing, that killing everything isn't something that was meant to be. Tyki... Skin's gone, and Jasdevi have disappeared. What if I lost you too?"

She sat up and closed her eyes, head resting on the back. Whereas Tyki was on the left side of the chair before, now he was behind the chair and yet swung on the right side, hand perched on the right arm of her chair, she sensed. She opened her eyes and side-glanced at him boredly. He seemed to be contemplating something, eyes dull and looking at nothing in particular, until he smiled that smooth smile and looked at her knowingly.

She quirked her brows. "What?"

"I have a surprise that will take your mind off that," he brought a gloved finger to his smirking lips and winked. "Close your eyes."

As if that was an effort. Road closed her eyes without much protest, only slightly wondering what Tyki had up his sleeve. It did not seem like he moved at all, but it didn't take long until he ushered her to open her eyes. When she did, she sat up in interest.

Tyki had his fingers curled to an extent that he was trapping something and yet careful not to crush it. He finally uncurled his fingers one at a time, and soon it was revealed that he held a Teez, resting its wings comfortably. At being provided with the open air, the Teez opened its wings and fluttered into the air, making the orange light of its wings dance. It hovered in front of Road's surprised face playfully, and then settled on her nose delicately, lathering her with soft kisses. Road lifted up her hands and gathered it into them, watching at how friendly and obedient it was. She looked up at Tyki to see him smiling that traditional smile.

"This is different from all the other Teez," she pondered. "A new breed?"

"Yeah. And it's one of a kind."

"Why one? You can use these against the Exorcists."

"See, Road," he said, kneeling on one knee so that he was level with Road in the chair. He tilted his head for a moment. "This Teez is the only of its kind because I bred it for _you_."

Road was puzzled, and could only stare. Tyki bred Teez of all kinds mainly for his use against any who opposed against them. The fact that he made a Teez for...

"F-For me?"

Tyki nodded, chuckling. He tussled the top of her head with his hand. "Do you like her?"

Road more than liked it. She squealed and dived at Tyki with a new, excited strength, almost constricting his neck. Her Teez retreated from her hands beforehand to avoid getting choked off in the hug, and she merely flew around their heads. Tyki seemed a little taken back, but it did not take him long or any difficulty to hug her back. The smoke from his cigarette continued to rise above them. More time passed, and they separated and Road pushed back from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Tyki inquired, smirking. "I thought you were exhausted?"

"Are you joking? I'm not anymore!" Road giggled, stroking her Teez's wing for a brief second as it fluttered about her. "I'm going to look for Allen and remaining Exorcists, and I'll lead them here."

"Atta girl."

Road ran a little in the direction of the door that led to the rest of the Ark, but she doubled back to give Tyki a last hug and peck on the cheek of gratitude. "Thank you!" Then she was off again, leaving her uncle and bubbling. "I think I'll call you... Terra!"

The Teez followed her happily.

* * *

Road found the Exorcists, and in her happiness, she jumped and kissed Allen fully. It was something everyone was shocked at, even Tyki. But Road was just happy from Tyki's gift and show of affection. Terra disappeared in these scenes into the shadows, out of the reach of the Exorcists, but later she came to Road's side as they watched Tyki's battle after their dinner.

Which started downhill the moment Allen acquired that sword.

The sword that sliced through Tyki's body.

He seemed untouched; not a drop of blood tarnished or ruined his civil attire. Yet, there was something wrong. Something inside him had disappeared; she could feel it. Road jumped down from Lero, Terra neatly and safely folded in her closed hand, planning to come to Tyki's aid as he succumbed in front of Allen's Crown Clown form and sword. However, Tyki's hand raised up and stopped her. The white crosses burning across his clothes and flesh simmered and smoke slither up. Blood dripping from his lips, he looked at her and smiled. That same, knowing smile.

"It's alright," he assured. Road did not believe him, knew his impending doom, and wanted so much to go to him. Her heart threatened to be torn apart by the will. Terra gave a small jerk under her fingers, and suddenly that jerk became a series of jerks, almost as if responding to heartbeats. Allen pulled back his sword of exorcism. Then Tyki wheezed, almost too silently to hear, but the affection held strong.

"Retreat from this battle."

The sword cleanly stabbed him, and Road's world seemed just as torn as her heart was. Allen, the one she liked also, just... Tyki... "It's a pity... boy..."

He chuckled with his last breaths, still smiling the smile that defined his smooth, aristocratic personality. Terra continued to have the spasms, gravely considered by Road as she watched her close companion disappeared. The small Teez was responding to her creator. The bond was there, and if the creator succumbed by any means, then she would not last long... Tyki looked over to her, eyes closed to slits and yet still holding the endearment he held for her. The feeling was so strong, even at the moment of his Noah's death, that she could imagine feeling his gloved hand caressing her cheek. Her eyes widened as her brows knitted upwards. He laughed again, softly, and his eyes closed. As he fell back, his last words died on his tongue.

"Sorry... Road..."

And Terra was forever still.

* * *

A/N There we are. I hope you enjoyed! I thought it was very sweet around the middle, but it's just like me to ruin it by making it sad at the end. My apologies... XD

But in all seriousness, I hope you liked it. Especially you, Caileigh~ It was great to write! Although I had stopped writing it half-way months ago and only yesterday and today continued on it like crazy.

Anyway, I hope to see your reviews and comments about it! You know, I love you all!

~Vix


End file.
